Lucky You, Lucky Me
by Jejevan
Summary: Jaejoong sudah menepati janjinya kepada Yunho untuk tidak genit dengan namja lain selama kekasihnya itu pergi. Tapi mengapa Yunho tidak menepati janjinya untuk pulang dengan selamat?. "Aku akan menghukum mu, Yunnie!". Yunjae / Yaoi / Twoshoot / RnR / DLDR / Warning Inside [END]
1. Chapter 1

Jaejoong sudah menepati janjinya kepada Yunho untuk tidak genit dengan _namja_ lain selama kekasihnya itu pergi. Tapi mengapa Yunho tidak menepati janjinya untuk pulang dengan selamat?. "Aku akan menghukum mu, Yunnie!" Yunjae / Yaoi / Twoshoot / RnR / DLDR / Warning Inside.

**Lucky You, Lucky Me**

**Main Cast** : Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho.

**Other :** Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin & other.

**Pairing :** Yunjae.

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt, Fluffy.

**Rating :** Rate-M.

**Warning :** YAOI / BoyxBoy, typo(s), OCC, tidak sesuai EYD.

**Author :** Jejevan.

**Disclaimer :** All cast is belong to themself and their family, this story is a work of pure fiction and this fanfiction is MINE!.

**Note :** Keterangan tempat dan waktunya jangan di lewat ya, nanti bingung ^^

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Enjoy ^^

(Chapter 1)

_**Incheon International**__**Airport**__**, Seoul.**_

**08.34 KST.**

_**VVIP Waiting Room.**_

Sosok cantik itu tampak mengerjabkan mata beningnya dengan harmonis sekaligus sendu. Diamatinya sosok pria dihadapannya. Begitu tampan dengan paras tegas nan angkuh. Tubuh kekar yang selalu melindunginya dan sorot mata setajam elang yang senantiasa menatap sengit siapapun yang berbicara buruk tentang dirinya.

Jaejoong merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa memiliki pria tampan asal _Gwangju_ bernama lengkap Jung Yunho sebagai _namjachingu_nya.

"Boo," panggil Yunho menyadari sang kekasih memperhatikannya.

_Narrow sharp-eyed_ milik Yunho membalas tatapan tersebut dengan hangat. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah rupawan _namja_ yang tak lain _Leader_ dari boyband nomer 1 di Korea Selatan – TVXQ. Raut senangnya berbanding terbalik dengan seseorang bertubuh mungil yang sedang memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa Yunnie sudah membawa obat migran?" tanya _namja _cantik bersurai _blonde_ itu, semua orang mengenalnya sebagai member trio JYJ sekaligus ex-TVXQ secara _official _– Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak bersuara, ia hanya mengangguk seraya tak berhenti melengkungkan _heart-lips_ kepunyaannya. Senyum pria itu sungguh menawan.

"Obat lambung?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya.

Yunho masih memberi respon yang sama.

"Masker?" Yunho melihat _doe-eyes_ sang kekasih yang tak pernah lepas memandangnya. Lagi-lagi Yunho mengangguk dengan senyum yang semakin lebar hingga menampakan deratan giginya yang putih dan rapih.

"Selimut _teddy bear_ pemberian Joongie?" lagi... Jaejoong mengutarakan pertanyaannya membuat Yunho semakin gemas. Kecemasan pria cantik serupa _mannequin_ itu membuat keimutaannya berlipat ganda, _ani?_

"Sweater?" _Namja_ tampan itu terkekeh kecil, kemudian kembali mengangguk.

Bola mata serupa _black pearl_ milik Jaejoong bergerak gelisah – menatap mata musang pria gagah yang sangat dicintainya. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu merundukan kepalanya. Dilihat sebuah syal merah dalam genggaman tangannya. Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kurusnya, lalu disematkannya syal tersebut pada leher kokoh sang _namjachingu._

"Joongie yakin Yunnie tidak membawa ini." Jaejoong berkata, suara merdunya mengalun pelan. Mata besarnya menghangat seolah ada _liquid_ yang ingin menerobos keluar. Sosok cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan tangis.

Yunho mengamati sang kekasih. Hatinya mendesir hangat atas perlakuan manis _namja_ cantik yang sudah 6 tahun setia berada disisinya dan menemani hari-harinya. Yunho sudah sangat hafal akan semua tingkah laku juga beragam ekspresi Jaejoong, dan Yunho tahu – kini – _barbie boy_ itu tengah menahan isakannya.

Sebuah syal telah melingkar sempurna menutupi leher jenjang Yunho. Hangat dan nyaman, persis perasaan yang melingkupi hatinya ketika bersama sosok cantik yang sudah berperan layaknya istri bagi pria berperawakan atletis itu.

Yunho tak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. Pria cantik didepannya ini senantiasa mampu menyita seluruh perhatian dan _atensi_nya dengan semua keindahan yang melekat pada diri seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Ia sungguh beruntung bisa memiliki sosok cantik itu. Diluar raga Jaejoong yang baginya melebihi kata sempurna, kepribadiannya pun telah membuat Yunho semakin mencintainya dari waktu ke waktu. Walau Jaejoong sangat cerewet dan sifat pencemburunya terkadang membuat Yunho kewalahan, namun hal tersebut tak mendominasi sifat asli Jaejoong yang baik hati juga penuh kasih. Sosoknya bagai bunga dimusim semi.

_Ahh,_ Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan hari-harinya kedepan tanpa sang istri yang begitu peduli akan kesehariannya. Apakah jam makannya akan teratur? Apakah makanan yang Yunho konsumsi sudah memenuhi kebutuhan gizinya? Apakah _fashion airport_ Yunho akan terkombinasi dengan sempurna tanpa Jaejoong disampingnya? Entahlah.

"Boo!"

Yunho tersentak ketika mata musangnya menangkap setetes_ liquid_ yang jatuh membasahi pipi tirus kekasihnya. Dadanya berdenyut sesak melihat pemandangan tersebut. Yunho tidak suka melihat Jaejoong menangis untuknya. Walau hal tersebut bisa dikatakan bukti cinta, tapi sungguh... Yunho sangat benci saat Jaejoong menangis.

Perlahan tangan besar Yunho menangkup pipi _porselain_ sang kekasih. Bisa dirasakannya bagian dikedua sisi wajah Jaejoong tak se_chubby_ dulu. _Namja_ berwajah _barbie_ itu sudah kehilangan banyak berat badannya dan sebagain besar alasannya karena Yunho, karena Jaejoong lebih mengutamakan Yunho daripada dirinya sendiri.

Disekanya lelehan kristal bening itu dengan ibu jarinya. Yunho mengusapnya dengan sangat perlahan layaknya memperlakukan barang antik yang sangat mahal dan berharga_. Namja_ tampan itu menyentuh dagu sang kekasih dan mengangkatnya dengan gerakan halus.

"_Uljima,_ Boo." pinta Yunho menatap dalam _doe-eyes_ yang kini tampak memerah.

"_Hiks..."_ Isakan Jaejoong membuat hati Yunho mencelos.

_GREP!_

"Jangan menangis, Boo. _Jebal..."_ Yunho kembali memohon.

Direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh itu dalam hangat dekapannya. Yunho mengusap punggung bergetar Jaejoong seraya membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

Bagaimana tangis Jaejoong tidak pecah apabila kurang dari 30 menit dari sekarang sang _namjachingu_ akan meninggalkannya selama satu bulan penuh. _Oh, Tuhan! _itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

_TVXQ! Catch Me World Tour Concert_ diselenggarakan dibeberapa negara di benua Asia, Eropa dan Amerika. Kini giliran benua Eropa dan Amerika yang akan digemparkan oleh grup ternama asal Korea yang tetap eksis diusianya yang sudah menginjak angka 10.

Dua member yang masih aktif seolah mewakili tiga jiwa lainnya – tanpa mengambil alih posisi semula mereka – dalam konser besar ini. Dukungan sertamerta Yunho dan Changmin dapat dari Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu – mantan member TVXQ – yang masih sangat menjaga tali persahabatan.

_Ahh... geureh!_ kecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong karena hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Bila mengingat betapa bergantungnya Jaejoong pada Yunho, semua seakan berat untuk dijalani. Tak bertemu satu hari saja serasa satu abad, tak berbincang _via_ telpon dan saling mengirim pesan singkat selang beberapa menit saja bisa membuat _namja_ cantik itu kelimpungan setengah mati.

_Gosh! _apa jadinya Jaejoong melewati hari-hari tanpa separuh jiwanya? Dan dengan siapa ia akan bermanja-manja? Park Yoochun? Kim Junsu? _Oh, forget it!._

Yunho terlihat tenang, namun benaknya tengah meronta. Sungguh... ia tak ingin meninggalkan sang kekasih. Tapi ini bagian dari pekerjaannya dan _profesionalitas_ yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh _Leader _penuh karisma itu.

Tangis Jaejoong perlahan melemah. _Namja_ cantik itu melonggarkan pelukannya pada Yunho yang masih sangat erat merengkuhnya seraya mengusap rambut pirangnya. Yunho begitu suka dengan wangi lembut Jaejoong yang tercium seperti _vanilla_, begitu juga sebaliknya, Jaejoong sangat suka berada dalam dekapan tubuh besar Yunho dan menghirup aroma _mint_ dan maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu.

"Yunnie _ungghh..._ lepas, banyak staff." Rengek Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho. Ia merasa tak nyaman adegan mesranya dengan sang kekasih ditonton berpasang-pasang mata.

_Aish..._ salah sendiri melakukannya ditengah staff TVXQ yang sedang berkumpul guna mengurusi keberangkatan mereka ke Eropa. Mereka sudah biasa melihat Jaejoong yang seringkali hadir diantara hiruk-pikuk para staff. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah melemparkan senyum penuh arti. _Ahh,_ _yunjaeshipper_ juga, _eoh?_

"_Andwae!"_ sahut Yunho menirukan suara lucu _Alvin and the_ _Chipmunks._

Rengekan Jaejoong ditanggapinya tak kalah manja. Bahkan tubuh kurus itu sudah Yunho goyang-goyangkan dan wajah tampannya semakin ia tenggelamkan dalam ceruk leher Jaejoong. Yunho sangat memahami _mood_ sang kekasih yang mudah berubah seperti lampu merah. _And ... Gotcha~!_ Yunho selalu tau cara membuat _mood_ baik Jaejoong kembali.

Yunho bersyukur karena isakan Jaejoong sudah berhenti dan suara manjanya telah terdengar. Suasana hati _barbie_ cantik itu sudah membaik rupanya.

_Ohh, how cute he is..._

"Yunnie-ahh, lepas... atau aku marah." Ancam Jaejoong dengan bibir yang sudah mengerucut imut. Punggung Yunho pun tak luput dari cubitan-cubitan kecilnya.

Tawa Yunho meledak. Ancaman Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat menggemaskan membuat Yunho tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mengecup singkat bibir _cherry _yang tengah ber_pouty_ imut itu – setelah melepas pelukannya.

Jaejoong yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba spontan memukul dada si pelaku. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum dengan kedua tangan yang masih berada didada Yunho. Perlahan ia merekatkan jaket kulit yang dikenakan sang suami dengan menarik kedua sisinya.

"Jaga dirimu, Yunnie-ahh." Gumam Jaejoong pelan sembari memfokuskan pandangannya pada pakaian sang _namjachingu._ Dengan telaten Jaejoong menyingkirkan noda-noda kasat mata yang mungkin tertinggal, juga merapikan sisi-sisi yang terlihat kusut.

_Aigo, good wifey humm..._

Yunho menaikan kedua sudut bibir hatinya mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Ia mengacak rambut _blonde_ itu dan membiarkan si pemilik membenahi pakaiannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Boo." Sahut Yunho terkekeh kecil. "Jaga dirimu dan perhatikan pakaian yang sedang kau pakai, _ne?_ jangan mengundang tatapan lapar para pria hidung belang itu_, __Arra?__"_ titahnya.

Yunho merasa sangat khawatir akan kebiasaan sang kekasih yang sering kali mengenakan pakaian _sexy _dan kontan menarik perhatian para pria yang memandangnya. Tak sedikit dari para predator itu yang terang-terangan menjilat bibirnya sendiri kala melihat bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang ter_ekspos. _

Hal itu membuat Yunho harus mati-matian mem_protect _Jaejoong. Tentu saja, semua akan berjalan lancar jika Yunho berada disamping Jaejoong, tapi jikalau tidak?! _Ahh,_ yang bisa Yunho lakukan hanya menelpon sang kekasih guna mengingatkan Jaejoong agar tak genit dan memberi respon berlebihan kepada para pria itu.

_Namja_ cantik itu mengerucutkan _cherry-lips_nya imut, _"Ish... Arraseo!" _

Jaejoong sendiri tak yakin untuk menyetujui permintaan suaminya yang satu ini. Mengingat ia memang menyukai model pakaian yang terbuka, bahkan disalah satu _interview_ Jaejoong pernah bercanda dan mengatakan alergi dengan pakaian, terlebih lagi _image_nya kini adalah _sexy rocker._

"_Oh,_ ayolah... Boojae! Berjanjilah padaku!"

"Tadi _'kan_ aku sudah berjanji padamu, beruang madu!"

Yunho menaikan satu alis tebalnya, "Namun, sepertinya... aku tidak menemukan kesungguhan disana."

"..."

Yunho memajukan tubuhnya, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan itu terulang lagi, Boojae."

"Kejadian yang mana, Yunnie-ahh?" tanya Jaejoong menunjukan wajah _innocent_nya.

Yunho meringis, "Apa perlu ku ingatkan semua kejadian itu, sayang? Mulai dari banyak pria sialan yang menyentuh tubuhmu, saat kau dengan sukarela duduk dipangkuan MC jelek itu, ketika seorang_ Ahjussi_ menghampirimu sambil membawa bunga dan mengajakmu untuk menikah lalu kau menerima bunga itu tepat dihadapanku, juga saat kau menyetujui ajakan makan dengan beberapa _idol namja!_ _that's suck!_ Booja-"

"_Ya!_ jadi maksud Yunnie, aku ini _namja_ murahan?! begitu, _eoh?!" _Interupsi Jaejoong dengan suara yang memekik. _Jinjja!_ Ia tidak suka diibaratkan seperti itu.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, "Bukan begitu maksudku, sayang. Kau sama sekali tidak seperti itu, hanya saja kau ini terlalu lama menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan padamu dan kau begitu sulit mengatakan 'tidak', _true or not?"_

"_Umm..."_

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang sesekali berkedip. Ia mengangguk lucu membuat Yunho tak mampu menyembunyikan kekehannya. Tangan besar _namja_ tampan itu mengacak surai _blonde_ Jaejoong lalu mengecup dahi tertutup poninya.

"Sensitif sekali istriku yang cantik ini, _humm? _Jadi bagaimana, Nyonya Jung mau berjanji agar menjaga diri selama Tuan Jung pergi?" tanya Yunho seraya menunjukan jari kelingkingnya yang panjang dan _manly._

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang pendek namun lentik, "Ne, _naneun yagsok_, Yunniebear (Ya, aku berjanji, Yunniebear)."

_Ahh, pinky promise._

_Omo~! __it's look so sweet__, ania?_

Keduanya tertawa kecil sampai akhirnya seseorang bertubuh jangkung menghampiri mereka.

"Yunho _Hyung,_ kata Manager _Hyung _kita sudah harus berangkat. _Oh... hai_, _Hyungie_ ku yang paling cantik." Ujar Changmin mengingatkan Yunho dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang memeluk Jaejoong sesaat.

Yunho mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan Yunho, Jaejoong lantas menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis.

"_Gwaenchanayeo,_ Yunnie. _Kkha~_ semua pasti sudah menunggu."

_GREP!_

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Boo."

"_Nado,_ bear." Balasnya langsung melepas pelukan sang _namjachingu._ Jika pelukan itu berlangsung lebih lama lagi pasti air mata Jaejoong kembali mengalir.

"Jaga dirimu, Boo."

"_Ne,_ sampai ketemu satu bulan lagi." Ucap Jaejoong menatap bergantian dua pria tinggi dihadapannya.

"_Bye~ Hyungie~!_ Sampaikan salam ku pada Jidat _Hyung_ dan Duckbutt _Hyung_."

Jaejoong mengangguk seraya menepuk bahu kokoh _maknae _tersayangnya.

" _Annyeonghi ghaseyo_ (selamat jalan)."

"_Tto Mannayo, Boo_ (Sampai jumpa lagi, Boo)."

"..."

"_Ahh,_ aku sampai lupa, Boojae mau dibelikan apa_, humm?"_

"Pulanglah dengan selamat, Yunnie."

_DEG!_

Hati Yunho mendesir hangat. Pria berperawakan atletis itu mendekat selangkah kearah Jaejoong dan menyeka kebelakang sisi kiri rambut pirang nan indah istri tercintanya.

_CHUP!_

"_One thing you should know, Boojae. No matter where i go, we'll always be together forever and ever._ "

"_Umm..." _Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho tersenyum melihat keimutan sang kekasih. Tangan besarnya mengusap pipi halus Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"_Saranghae_."

"_Nado, saranghae_."

Jaejoong menatap punggung tangguh Yunho yang mulai menjauh. Pria tinggi kekar itu terlihat begitu tampan dan bersinar. Walau jarak diantara mereka kian menjauh, namun benang merah yang mengikat keduanya seolah tak pernah terputus, mereka akan terikat sampai kapanpun.

Jaejoong tersenyum haru, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melewati hari-harinya sampai satu bulan kedepan, perlahan _namja _cantik itu menutup matanya seraya menyatukan kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong berdoa agar Tuhan selalu menjaga dan menyertai sang kekasih juga Changmin, manager hyung dan seluruh staff, tak lupa sosok imut itu juga memohon agar waktu dilajukan lebih cepat agar ia dan Yunho dapat kembali bertatap muka sekilat mungkin.

Kedua mata indah Jaejoong terbuka dan menatap lurus kedepan, "Pulanglah dengan selamat, Yunnie."

**... Jejevan ...**

Bayangan buruk yang seringkali berkelana didalam pikiran manusia tak selamanya menjadi kenyataannya yang semengerikan itu, _ania?_

Buktinya sudah **tiga minggu** tanpa Yunho disamping Jaejoong dan _namja _cantik itu masih mampu bernafas, berbelanja bahkan melakukan pemotretan bersama JYJ.

_..._

_**Make Up Room, Cjes Building, Seoul.**_

_**15.47 KST.**_

_**JYJ side.**_

"_Kyaaa~_ mereka keren sekali." pekik Jaejoong seraya menatap fokus layar tablet dalam gengamannya.

"_Nugu, Hyungie?_" tanya Junsu melirik Jaejoong lewat cermin didepannya

"_Aish,_ tentu saja Yunnie dan Minnie." Jaejoong menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mereka sekarang sedang berada dimana, _Hyung?"_ Yoochun keluar dari ruang ganti dan langsung mematut dirinya didepan cermin besar yang juga menampakan Jaejoong, Junsu dan beberapa _hairstylist._

"Paris." jawab Jaejoong.

"_Unggh..._ aku jadi ingat saat kita berlima melakukan pemotretan disana." Junsu berkata lirih.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Junsu lalu menepuk pipi gembil _namja_ imut itu. Yoochun yang menyaksikannya lantas mengambil inisiatif untuk merangkul kedua member yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga.

Semenjak mereka berlima – TVXQ – berpisah secara Official, Yoochun lah yang seolah menggantikan sosok Yunho untuk mengatur segalanya. Bukan, bukan berarti Yoochun adalah Leader JYJ, trio itu tidak memiliki Leader. Yoochun menunjukan sisi dewasanya dan menjadi sosok pelindung bagi Jaejoong dan Junsu, walau Jaejoong yang tertua dalam JYJ, tetapi pribadi Yoochun yang tenang mampu meng_handle_ semuanya.

Keheningan sesaat itu kontan buyar bersamaan dengan suara manager yang memanggil mereka. Sudah waktunya untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan rupanya. Junsu bangkit dari duduknya menyusul Yoochun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Jaejoong masih sibuk menatap paras cantiknya sendiri didepan cermin – memeriksa sesuatu yang sekiranya kurang pas.

_Cherry-lips_nya mengerucut imut kala menemukan ada yang kurang dalam _make-upnya_, "_Nuna,_ tolong tambahkan sedikit lagi _lipbalm_ pada bibirku."

"_Oh,_ baiklah Jae."

Jaejoong mengecap bibirnya sendiri setelah _Nuna_ bertubuh tambun itu menambahkan polesan _lipbalm_ pada bibir _plum_nya.

"Kau sudah cantik, Jae."

_Namja_ yang dikatakan cantik itu merengut, ia tidak suka jika ada yang mengatakannya cantik kecuali Yunho – kekasihnya

"_Nuna,_ tolong foto aku." pinta Jaejoong seraya menyodorkan ponsel mewahnya dan mengabaikan ucapan _Nuna_ gendut itu.

"Bersiaplah, _Hana..._ _Dul..._ _Set..."_

_Ckrek' _

Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat hasil _potrait_nya. Pose _namja _cantik itu sungguh menggemaskan dengan satu _doe-eyes_nya yang ber_wink_, pipi tirusnya yang menggembung akibat udara dan satu tangannya yang membentuk _peace sign_. Ia berterimakasih kepada sang _Nuna_ dan mulai menari-narikan jemari mulusnya diatas layar _touchscreen_ ponselnya.

**To : My Lovely Yunnie**

**(PIC) Yunnie~! Aku, Chunnie dan Suie akan melakukan pemotretan. Apa penampilanku terlihat bagus? ^^** _**Hihi...**_** Yunnie jangan lupa makan dan membalas pesan ku **_**ne**_**. Nanti malam aku tunggu telpon darimu, Yunnie. Saranghae, **_**chup~ chup~ chup~ :***_

**Send**

Sosok cantik itu tampak mengerjabkan mata beningnya yang melengkung karena ia tersenyum. Jaejoong merasa senang. Tidak terasa waktu tiga minggu sudah berlalu, itu berarti hanya tinggal menunggu satu minggu lagi untuk dapat bertemu langsung dengan suaminya yang paling tampan.

Komunikasi diantara Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak pernah terputus. _Namja_ cantik itu runtin mengirimi foto _selfie _dirinya kepada Yunho dan selalu meminta balasan berupa hal yang sama. Pria gagah bermarga Jung yang _notabene_nya kurang suka melakukan _selfie_ pun mau tak mau menuruti permintaan kekasihnya yang cantik, meski terkadang Jaejoong harus merengek dulu, tapi Yunho tidak pernah bisa menolaknya dan Yunho bahagia ketika mendengar suara ceria kekasihnya.

_Ahh,_ Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar untuk memeluk beruang besarnya.

_Gosh! He fucking missed his handsome boyfriend..._

"Joongie _Hyung,_ Hurry up!"

"_Oh my god sun! palli~ palli~~~_ Joongie_ Hyungieee_!"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar suara _husky_ dan suara _dolpin_ kedua _dongsaeng_nya. _Barbie boy_ itu beranjak – setelah – mengecup layar ponselnya lalu meletakannya di dalam tas Moldir karyanya.

"Aku datang~~~"

**... Jejevan ...**

_**(Lima hari kemudian)**_

_**Millennium Biltmore**__**Hotel,**__**Los Angeles**_**.**

**21.47 PM.**

_**TVXQ side.**_

_Cklek'_

"Yunho_ Hyung," _Panggil seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

_Namja_ tinggi itu segera masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kamar hotel Yunho, setelah mendengar suara gumaman sang _Leader. _Sekedar info jika Changmin dan Yunho tidak tidur satu kamar. _Onyx-eyes_ Changmin menelurusi kamar mewah ini dan menemukan sang _Hyung_ yang sudah berbaring diatas ranjang.

"_Hyung,_ apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Changmin yang mendapat jawaban merupa anggukan dari Yunho.

_Eoh?_ sudah tidur tapi masih bisa mengangguk?! Changmin simpulkan jika _Hyung_nya sedang mencoba untuk tidur.

"_Hyung,_ bagaimana keadaan kakimu?"

_Srak'_

Yunho membalikan badannya dan menatap Changmin yang sudah duduk di sofa sembari mengunyah _kue spoon._ Terpaksa usahanya untuk tidur guna menipiskan rasa sakit pada kakinya ditunda dulu.

"_Gwaenchana,_ Changmin-ahh. Kau tadi lihat sendiri _'kan_ kalau dokter sudah memeriksanya dan mengatakan aku hanya perlu istirahat."

Changmin mengangguk walau kekhawatirannya tak berkurang.

_Wait..._ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kaki _dancing machine_ ini?

Yunho mengalami cedera di lututnya akibat terlibat kawat saat konser. Kawat yang mencederai lutut Yunho tersebut digunakan sebagai ayunan dan penyanyi tersebut terluka ketika lutut kanannya menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu. Meskipun kekasih dari _Flower Boy_ – Kim Jaejoong – itu tidak terluka parah, dia terlihat kesakitan. Meskipun ini adalah sebuah kasus, Yunho tetap berusaha menyelesaikan konser sampai akhir.

Changmin dan seluruh_ staff_ merasa sangat khawatir pada Yunho, tetapi pria kuat itu selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan _'Gwaenchana'. _Ia harus kembali_ perform_ besok pada konser terakhir – penutupan – dari _TVXQ! Catch Me World Tour Concert._ – lusanya ia sudah kembali ke Korea. Walau tidak bisa tampil _prima_ seperti konser-konser sebelumnya tapi Yunho akan berusaha keras.

"_Hyung,_ apa istrimu sudah mengetahui kejadian ini?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho menggeleng, "Ku mohon jangan beritahu Jaejoong sekarang, Changmin-ahh. Dia pasti akan sangat cemas, aku tak mau membuatnya tidak konsen pada pekerjaannya." Jelas Yunho sembari menghela nafas.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Yunho baru saja melakukan kegiatan runtinnya – menelpon sang kekasih. Nampaknya Jaejoong belum membuka internet karena _namja _cantik itu sama sekali tidak tau akan keadaan _namjachingu_nya hari ini. Mereka hanya mengobrol biasa.

Yunho pun tidak berniat untuk memberitahu Jaejoong saat ini. Pria tampan itu hanya tidak mau membebani pikiran Jaejoong yang pasti sangat lelah akibat pekerjaannya. Yunho berharap jika pacarnya yang cantik itu benar-benar tidak membuka internet untuk dua hari kedepan. Karna bisa-bisa Jaejoong menyusulnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Baru saja Joongie _Hyung_ menelpon dan menanyakan mu, _Hyung._ _Well,_ ia hanya bertanya apa kau sudah tidur atau belum, katanya kau tidak membalas pesan dan menjawab panggilan telponnya, sepertinya penyakit _insomnia_nya sedang kambuh, _Hyung._" Ucap Changmin melihat jam dinding bernuansa _klasik_ pada tembok bagian kirinya.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang jika mengingat penyakit susah tidur sang kekasih. Ia sengaja mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan telpon Jaejoong, karena Yunho ingin _barbie boy_ nya itu beristirahat. Yunho perkirakan di Korea sudah jam 02.00. _Aigo!._

"Lalu, kau jawab apa?"

"_Humm..._ aku bilang kau sudah tidur, _Hyung_. Sekalian saja aku mengirim foto dirimu yang sedang tertidur beberapa hari yang lalu ketika kita berada di Paris." sahut Changmin menunjukan _potrait_ Yunho yang tengah terlelap dengan selimut _teddy bear _pink.

Yunho mengangguk dan bernafas lega karena Changmin tidak melanggar permintaannya kali ini. _Hah,_ biasanya si _evil maknae_ itu akan membeberkan semua kegiatan Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

"Dan kau tau bagaimana reaksi istrimu itu, _Hyung?_" Changmin bertanya dengan nada suara yang semakin meninggi.

Yunho menaikan satu alisnya dan menggeleng.

"Joongie _Hyung_ berteriak 'Kyaaa~' dan berkata kalau kau sangat lucu ketika tidur dengan selimut miliknya itu. _aish... jinjja! _sampai sekarang aku masih sangat heran dengan _Joongie Hyung, _kenapa ada_ namja _seheboh dirinya ya? seperti_ ahjumma-ahjumma aigo!" _cerocosChangmin dan diakhiri dengan sebuah desisan.

Yunho hanya terkekeh seraya membayangkan respon berlebihan sang kekasih. Pasti sangat menggemaskan. _Ahh,_ Yunho sungguh ingin detik demi detik ini cepat berlalu agar ia bisa segera kembali ke Korea dan memeluk Boojae nya yang paling cantik itu.

'_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Boo? ... Jeongmal Bogoshipoyo.'_

**To Be Continue**

**Hi ... Aku kembali dengan Twoshoot ini, tadinya Oneshoot tapi karena terlalu panjang jadi aku potong ^^ hehe...**

**Oh iya, sebenernya Yunho mendapat cedera itu saat konser di Shanghai, tapi aku ubah jadi di Los Angles ya, biar jauh sekalian *plak* hehe... ^^ terus perbedaan waktu-waktunya itu aku ngasal banget T_T **_**mianhae... *bow***_

**Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari insiden Yunho kala itu, walaupun isinya mirip-mirp sama aslinya, tapi ingat ini hanya sekedar fanfiction! ^^ jangan dianggep serius, ok?**

**Tolong beri komentar dan kritik yang sopan juga membangun agar aku bisa terus berkembang dalam menulis ^^**

**Thankyou guys...**

**So, mind to REVIEW? **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING : NC! **

**Previous Chapter :**

"Dan kau tau bagaimana reaksi istrimu itu, _Hyung?_" Changmin bertanya dengan nada suara yang semakin meninggi.

Yunho menaikan satu alisnya dan menggeleng.

"Joongie _Hyung_ berteriak 'Kyaaa~' dan berkata kalau kau sangat lucu ketika tidur dengan selimut miliknya itu. _aish... jinjja! _sampai sekarang aku masih sangat heran dengan _Joongie Hyung, _kenapa ada_ namja _seheboh dirinya ya? seperti_ ahjumma-ahjumma aigo!" _cerocosChangmin dan diakhiri dengan sebuah desisan.

Yunho hanya terkekeh seraya membayangkan respon berlebihan sang kekasih. Pasti sangat menggemaskan. _Ahh,_ Yunho sungguh ingin detik demi detik ini cepat berlalu agar ia bisa segera kembali ke Korea dan memeluk Boojae nya yang paling cantik itu.

'_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Boo? ... Jeongmal Bogoshipoyo.'_

**(Chapter 2)**

**(Keesokan harinya)**

**Jaejoong's Apartement, Seoul.**

**12.07 KST.**

_Namja_ cantik bersurai _blonde_ itu mendudukan tubuh mungilnya yang hanya terbalut _bathrobe_ putih diatas sofa, _living room._ Setelah memeriksa keadaan _Moldir's Store_ di _Cheongdam-dong_ dan _Cafe_ _J-Holic __di__Myeong-dong_ miliknya – pagi tadi – Jaejoong segera kembali ke _Apartement_ pribadinya, dikarenakan dia free hari ini.

Bahkan, _Rocker sexy _itu menolak semua ajakan makan dan jalan beberapa temannya sesama artis pria seperti Lee Minho, Kim Woo Bin, Jin Yihan, Jang Geun Suk dan lain-lain. Jaejoong juga sama sekali tak tertarik saat Yoochun hendak mengajaknya bermain _bowling_ bersama sang adik – Park Yoohwan_._

_Maj-a!_Pria cantik serupa _Russian doll_ itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat dirumah saja hari ini. Sekaligus ingin membuktikan kepada Yunnie nya jikalau dirinya bukanlah _Uke_ genit yang suka _hang out_ bersama _namja_ lain di saat statusnya masih resmi sebagai kekasih Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambil mangkuk berisi buah-buahan organik yang sedari tadi sudah ia keluarkan dari dalam kulkas. Jemari lentiknya meraih garpu silver dan mulai menusukannya pada potongan _Strawberry_. _Ahh,_ buah kesukaan Yunho.

Setelah empat potong buah yang ada didalam mangkuk berkurang, Jaejoong beralih untuk memeriksa ponselnya dan helaan nafas kecewa pun terhembus_. _

_Tsk..._ Yunho belum juga membalas pesannya maupun menelponnya balik. Padahal ia telah mengirimpotret_ sexy_ dirinya didalam _bath-up_ sambil bermain dengan busa-busa beraroma terapi.

_Mannequin hidup_ itu mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin sang kekasih sedang sibuk mengingat hari ini adalah konser terakhir TVXQ dan besok Yunho sudah akan kembali ke Korea.

_Yeay~! he was very happy when remembering it._

Pemilik _pinky cutie cherry-lips _itu memutuskan untuk mengecek sosial media miliknya. Sesaat Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat _interactions_ _twitter_nya penuh dengan _mention_ dari para _fans_. Namun, ketika ia menggulir _touchscreen_nya semakin kebawah...

_DEG!_

'_Jaejoong Oppa, Yunho Oppa mengalami cedera pada lutut kakinya!'_

_DEG!_

'_Yunho Oppa terlihat kesakitan, tolong semangati dia, Jaejoong Oppa!'_

_DEG!_

'_Oppa cantik, suami mu sedang sakit!'_

_DEG!_

Perlahan Jaejoong menyentuh dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat. Kerja jantungnya sungguh meningkat drastis bersamaan dengan dibacanya _tweet-tweet_ mengejutkan dari para penggemarnya dan sang kekasih – _Yunjaeshipper._

A-apa? Yunho mengalami cedera? kekasihnya itu sedang kesakitan?

_And... bloody hell~!_ Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya!.

Dia segera membuka situs Naver dan mulai mencari tau kebenaran berita tersebut.

"**Jung Yunho ****mengalami cedera di lututnya akibat terlibat kawat saat konser hari kedua di Los Angles, Amerika Serikat. Meski tidak terluka parah, Yunho terlihat kesakitan. Meskipun ini adalah sebuah kasus, Yunho tetap berusaha menyelesaikan konser sampai akhir. Tidak ada pembatalan konser untuk hari ketiga sekaligus penutupan dari TVXQ! Catch Me World Tour."**

Jaejoong tertegun. Tanpa peringatan _doe-eyes_ indah miliknya sudah mengalirkan _liquid_ bening. Dadanya semakin berdenyut sesak kala melihat sebuah foto dimana Yunho sedang dibantu berdiri oleh Changmin dan beberapa _dancer._ Raut wajahnya tampak menahan sakit.

"_Hiks..." _Isakannya terdengar piluh. Sekejab pikirannya kosong, Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, otaknya hanya menyuruhnya untuk menangis.

_Namja _cantik itu merasa dadanya yang semakin bergemuru. Ia cemas, sangat cemas. Bagaimana bisa dia baru mengetahuinya sekarang?! dan parahnya lagi Yunho sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya perihal insiden yang menimpa dirinya.

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin terbang ke tempat sang kekasih sekarang juga! memeluk dan merawat Yunho dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun, hal tersebut menjadi sangat sulit. Besok Yunho sudah akan pulang dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menginterogasi pria tampannya itu ketika sudah berada di Korea. _Oh, _tidak! sebaiknya ia melakukan itu sekarang! via telpon!.

Tatkala rasa rindu dan kekhawatiran yang menyelimuti hati Jaejoong tengah meluap, disisi lain _namja_ cantik itu merasa kesal dan sakit hati kepada Yunho. Segelintir pertanyaan berputar di benak Jaejoong.

Mengapa pria itu diam saja?

Mengapa peristiwa ini tak Yunho ceritakan padanya?

Apa Yunho tidak mengangapnya ada?

Apa Yunho menganggap dirinya tidak penting?

Apa Yunho sudah tidak mencintai Jaejoong lagi?

"_Hiks... Yunnie..."_

**... Jejevan ...**

_**TVXQ's Dorm, Seoul.**_

_**20.19 KST**_

"Boo," Yunho menggumamkan panggilan sayang seseorang yang paling ia rindukan.

Sekitar pukul 4 sore _namja_ tampan itu sudah kembali menginjakan kakinya di _Incheon International__Airport_. Bandara yang sama ketika ia berangkat untuk melaksanakan _Tour Concert_ – satu bulan yang lalu. Tapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ya, sosok cantik itu – Jaejoong – tidak menyambut kepulangannya.

Yunho tersenyum getir. Pria rupawan itu mengingat pertengkarannya dengan sang kekasih kemarin malam – tepat setelah Yunho menyelesaikan _Tour Concert_nya. Jaejoong menelponnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Pada awalnya Yunho panik bukan main, namun secara perlahan ia memberi penjelasan pada Jaejoong.

Tanpa disangka _pretty-boy_ itu menampik semua alasan Yunho dengan meng_klaim_ jika Yunho sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. _Oh, Tuhan!_ niatnya membuat Jaejoong tidak khawatir justru menimbulkan petaka baru.

_Geureh!_ Yunho mengakui kesalahannya. Dia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Belum lagi ketika Yoochun menghubungi Yunho dan meminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi dengan _Hyung_ cantiknya?

Jaejoong mabuk berat. Dia merancau dan menjilat leher Junsu sembari mengumamkan nama Yunho_. Hah, _sang istri akan selalu melakukan hal itu jika sedang kacau dan perasaan menyesal itu kembali menyeruak di dalam benak Yunho.

_Well, _penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir dan larut dalam penyesalan pun tidak ada gunanya.

_Y__ou can't undo what's been done. It's done. Better think of a way to reunite the broken glass._

Hembusan nafas yang terdengar berat itu menghantarkan mata musang Yunho untuk terpejam sejenak. Mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya yang seolah memercikan hawa panas.

Perlahan pria kekar itu bangkit dari ranjang. Yunho meringis kala melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa nyeri dengan susah payah – menuju dapur. Dia merasa haus dan Changmin sedang tidak ada di _Dorm_ malam ini, membuat penderitaan_ Leader_ tampan itu semakin bertambah.

Yunho meneguk air mineral yang menyejukan tenggorokannya, lalu meletakan gelas yang sudah kosong ke atas meja makan. Ia menumpukan kedua sikunya pada permukaan meja marmer tersebut, lalu mengusap wajah tampannya yang menampakan guratan lelah. Seketika kegiatan Yunho terhenti kala mendengar suara khas pintu terbuka.

Changmin sudah pulang 'kah?

Yunho segera beranjak dan berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya.

"Chang-"

Mata setajam elang itu kontan membulat sempurna kala melihat seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya telah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan susah payah Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang membuka mantel berbulunya dan menyisakan kemeja putih kebesaran – yang Yunho ketahui itu miliknya – dan _skinny jeans._

"B-boo! Boojae!"

_GREP!_

"_Jeongmal bogoshipoyeo,_ Boo!"

Yunho langsung – menghambur – memeluk erat tubuh munggil yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Seketika Yunho menghentikan aksi mengecupi wajah cantik Jaejoong kala menyadari paras indah itu tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Datar. Dekapan yang semestinya terasa hangat itu pun menjadi sedingin salju saat Jaejoong tak membalasnya.

Dengan sangat kecewa Yunho melepaskan rengkuhannya, "Boo, _mianhae._"

"Diam! ... dan temui aku dikamar!" Ucap Jaejoong acuh dan berjalan menuju dapur – meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya berdiri mematung.

**... Jejevan ...**

_Cklek'_

"Boo," Yunho tersentak ketika pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang _namja_ cantik yang tengah membawa sewadah air dan handuk kecil.

Yunho melihat asap mengepul yang berasal dari air tersebut. Yunho menyimpulkan jika itu adalah air hangat. Perlahan pandangan Yunho sedikit turun dan seketika mata musangnya membelalak sempurna.

"B-boo, kenapa kamu tidak memakai celana?" tanya Yunho menatap _intens_ kaki jenjang nan mulus sang kekasih. Yunho menelan salivanya sendiri saat melihat hanya celana dalam berwarna hitam yang tersisa disana.

'_Oh Tuhan! cobaan apa lagi ini?!'_ batin Yunho meronta.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas dengan tatapan acuh, "Celanaku basah saat menuangkan air dingin kedalam wadah air panas." sahut Jaejoong sembari mendudukan dirinya disebelah Yunho yang tengah berbaring.

"_Omo~! jinjjayeo?_ tapi kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan, Boo?!" seru Yunho spontan menggerayangi paha _milky_ itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Ya~!_ jangan mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuhku, Jung Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho dengan sadisnya. Bahkan raut wajahnya begitu sinis, meski masih terkesan manis.

Yunho kontan menghela nafas dan tak membalas pekikan Jaejoong. Ia memilih untuk kembali berbaring dan menunggu apa yang selanjutnya sang istri akan lakukan.

Dilihatnya si cantik tengah memeras handuk putih yang sebelumnya sudah ia celupkan kedalam air hangat. Yunho beralih menatap paha mulus Jaejoong yang nampak begitu menggiurkan, bola mata kecoklatannya bergerak liar memandang kain hitam yang menyamarkan tonjolan imut diantara selangkangan Jaejoong.

Yunho memejamkan matanya kala kakinya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Namun, yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagian tubuh indah Jaejoong. _Aish..._ satu bulan tanpa menyentuh sang istri, alhasil Yunho menyalurkan gejolak pria dewasanya seorang diri. Kini, Jaejoong sudah berada didepan matanya, tapi keinginannya untuk menyentuh _namja_ cantik itu entah akan tersalurkan malam ini atau tidak.

"_Hiks..."_

Yunho spontan membuka matanya kala indera pendengarnya menangkap suara isakan. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah air mata sang kekasih. "Boo," panggil Yunho segera bangkit dari pembaringannya.

"_Hiks..._ kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini, Yunnie?! kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu?! _hiks..." _ tangis Jaejoong terdengar piluh.

Mata beningnya menatap luka lebam pada lutut Yunho, membuat hati Jaejoong perih sekaligus tidak tega, walau ia tahu sang _namjachingu_ adalah pria paling tangguh yang pernah ditemuinya. Tapi, Jaejoong tau jika Yunho sedang menyamarkan rasa sakitnya.

"Maafkan aku, Boo." Ucap Yunho selembut mungkin.

Ia membawa tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan kaosnya basah karena airmata sang istri. "Maafkan aku karena aku telah mengingkari janji ku untuk pulang dengan selamat. Maafkan aku karena tidak langsung memberitahumu. Aku sudah mengatakan alasan ku, bukan? Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir, sayang." Jelasnya.

"Tapi _hiks..._ Yunnie terluka." isak Jaejoong memukul lemah dada bidang Yunho.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Boo." Yunho mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih dengan mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja.

Perlahan pukulan Jaejoong berhenti dan kedua lengan kurus itu sudah melingkar sempurna pada leher kokoh Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum tipis. Dia mengusap rambut _blonde_ Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"_Sssttt... uljima." _ kata Yunho berharap tangis Jaejoong berhenti.

"Aku benci Yunnie _hiks..." _lirih Jaejoong terdengar sesegukan.

Yunho menyunggingkan kedua sudut bibir hatinya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala sang istri yang begitu sensitif dan perasa, "Tapi aku mencintaimu, Boojae." Balas Yunho membuat isakan Jaejoong semakin kencang.

Pria rupawan itu tertawa kecil. Yunho merasa Jaejoong sangat lucu. Tanggisnya terdengar manja dan jemari lentiknya terus mencubit leher juga menarik-narik rambut bagian bawah Yunho. _Namja_ serupa _mannequin_ hidup itu sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sang _namjachingu. _Namun, bukannya seram... justru ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Disamping itu, Yunho merasa hatinya mendesir hangat sekaligus sesak. Dia begitu bahagia ketika Jaejoong membalas pelukannya dan tak lagi mendiaminya. Tapi, dada Yunho menjadi sulit bernafas kala mengingat lagi-lagi Jaejoong menangis karena dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. Dia menyeka air matanya sendiri dan menatap pria rupawan dihadapannya, "Kembali berbaring, Yunnie!" titahnya.

Yunho tersenyum simpul, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir ranum sang kekasih dan mengusap jejak-jejak kristal bening istri cantiknya. Dia kembali berbaring seperti yang Jaejoong perintahkan.

Yunho memperhatikan jemari lentik Jaejoong yang begitu telaten mengobati luka dikakinya. Pria itu sangat bahagia atas perhatian sang istri. Betapa beruntungnya dia menjadi pemilik resmi _namja_ cantik asal _Chungnam_ tersebut.

"Nah, sudah." Jaejoong melihat puas pengobatan sederhana yang ia lakukan untuk Yunho, lalu membereskan kotak obat dan meletakannya diatas meja nakas.

Kening Yunho berkerut saat Jaejoong berjalan mendekati meja rias. Pria _manly_ itu menatap bingung si cantik yang tengah bercermin seraya mengoleskan_ lipsgloss_ berwarna _hot pink_ pada _cherry-lips_nya.

Jaejoong berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya – mendekati ranjang. Yunho meneguk salivanya kala sang kekasih berjalan kearahnya dengan sangat seduktif. Jaejoong kembali duduk disisi ranjang dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaki terluka Yunho yang sudah terbalut perban baru.

_CHUP! _

_CHUP!_

_CHUP!_

"Boo?"

Jaejoong mengabaikan panggilan Yunho. Dia mengambil sebuah pulpen dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya diatas perban Yunho. _"Kyaaa~ Yeoppoda~! _Perban Yunnie jadi ada motifnya tanda tangan dan bibir seksi Joongie." Jaejoong berucap riang dan secara langsung memuji keseksian bibirnya sendiri.

_Geureh... _Jaejoongie, bibirmu memang seksi.

Yunho hanya terkikik melihat hasil karya Jaejoong. Tanda tangan dan kecupan bibir Jaejoong sudah membekas sempurna diperban putihnya. Pria rupawan itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jaejoong. Namun, mata musangnya seketika membulat tatkala _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu sudah duduk diatas perut _sixpack_nya.

"Boo!"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Yunho yang sedikit kasar. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama ada _scar-line_ dibawah mata kiri Yunho dan hal tersebut membuat pria itu nampak semakin _manly._ Telunjuk Jaejoong mulai bergerak dan menelusuri setiap bagian wajah Yunho, "Tampan." gumamnya.

Yunho hanya diam dan tersenyum saat jari-jari sang istri semakin turun ke area dada bidangnya. Yunho spontan menutup matanya tatkala telapak tangan Jaejoong sudah masuk kedalam kaos Yunho dan mengelus nakal perut berotot _namja_ maskulin itu dengan gerakan memutar.

"_Oh, shit!"_

Yunho mengumpat dan langsung menarik tubuh Jaejoong hingga bibir mereka berbenturan.

"_Umm... unghh... yunhh... mmmpphhh..."_ erang Jaejoong tak tertahankan saat Yunho sudah melumat bibir _cherry_nya dengan brutal.

"_Hmmpphhh... mpckmpck..."_ suara decakan saliva mereka mulai terdengar diseluruh penjuru kamar bercahaya remang ini. Keduanya terlihat begitu menikmati ciuman panas dan penuh nafsu mereka. Yunho menekan tekuk Jaejoong, sementara _namja _cantik itu terus meremas helaian rambut _brunette_ sang suami.

"_Mmmppphhh... Yunhh..."_ lenguh Jaejoong sembari menggeliat tak karuan.

Mata bulatnya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang Yunho berikan padanya. Padahal _namja _tampan itu sedang sakit tapi tenaganya masih sangat luar biasa. Jaejoong yang berada diatas pun justru dikendalikan oleh Yunho yang berada dibawahnya.

"_Unghh... Yunhh... lepashhh..."_ Jaejoong mencoba menarik bibirnya yang masih dicumbu ganas oleh Yunho, ketika dirinya merasa lemas dan butuh asupan oksigen. Akhirnya Yunho pun menghentikan kulumannya pada bibir sang kekasih setelah rambutnya menjadi korban penjambakan sadis Jaejoong.

"Beruang madu! ganas sekali!" protes Jaejoong menepuk dada Yunho.

"Boo, ayolah lanjutkan lagi." mohon Yunho membelai paha putih sang kekasih.

Jaejoong terkekeh. Tanpa membalas permintaan Yunho, Jaejoong tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari. Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya saat Jaejoong mengambil sebuah syal berwarna merah.

"Untuk apa syal itu, Boo?"

"Tentu saja untuk menghukum mu, Yunnie." Sebuah seringai nampak jelas terpantri di paras jelita Jaejoong. Yunho melotot tak percaya saat sang kekasih sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas kepalanya.

"_Ya!_ apa yang kau lakukan, Boojae?!" Tanya Yunho berteriak.

Jaejoong tak menjawab. Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan menatap puas tangan Yunho yang sudah terikat. Kemudian _pretty-boy_ itu mengambil sebuah gulungan perekat dari dalam laci – meja nakas. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat mulut Yunho sudah dibekap dengan perekat berwarna hijau tersebut. Yunho kembali terperangah dengan kelakuan Jaejoong, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"_Mmmpphhh..."_ Yunho meronta dan bergumam tidak jelas. Namun, sedetik kemudian gumamannya berubah menjadi sebuah lenguhan nikmat ketika jemari lentik Jaejoong sudah mengusap tonjolan besar dibalik celananya.

"Ini hukuman untuk Yunnie yang nakal!" Jaejoong kembali mendudukan tubuhnya diatas Yunho. Kali ini pantat sintalnya berada tepat diatas _bulge_ sang _namjachingu, _membuat keduanya kompak memejamkan mata mereka_._

"_Unghh... nnghhh..."_ desah Jaejoong seraya menggesek-gesekan bokongnya pada kejantanan Yunho yang masih terbalut kain.

Perlahan namun pasti pria cantik itu mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dengan gerakan lambat dan begitu menggoda. Setelah kemeja yang tadi membungkus tubuh mulusnya sudah terlepas, _naughty-kitten_ itu kembali menatap Yunho sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jaejoong menyentuh kedua dadanya sendiri dan meremasnya dengan gerakan seduktif, membuat Yunho kembali mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas.

"_Nggghhh... Yunniehhh..."_ erang Jaejoong saat ibu jari dan telunjuknya memilin-milin _pinky nipple_nya sendiri yang sudah menegang. Mata bulatnya yang sayu mengerling genit pada Yunho yang nampak frustasi.

Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitas pada tubuhnya sendiri, beralih pada _namja _tampan bertubuh kekar dibawahnya. Jaejoong mendekatkan tangannya pada _zipper_ celana Yunho, lantas membukanya. _Namja_ cantik itu menurunkan celana pendek sekaligus celana dalam Yunho secara bersamaan – sampai sebatas paha. _Doe-eyes_ Jaejoong berbinar melihat kejantanan berukuran super besar milik Yunho sudah mengacung sempurna dihadapannya.

"_Hihihi..._ Joongie merindukan little Yunnie." godanya mengecup ujung kejantanan Yunho dan membuat pemiliknya mendesah nikmat.

Sambil terus menatap pandangan sayu pria tampan itu, Jaejoong mulai mendekatkan _cherry-lips_nya pada kejantanan milik Yunho, lantas diraupnya benda yang sudah mengeras tersebut dengan gerakan menggoda.

"_Mmmpphhh..."_ Jaejoong mengulum kejantanan Yunho yang hanya muat setengah bagian kedalam mulutnya yang hangat.

_"Hmmmm…"_ Yunho mendesah nyaman dan sudah mendongkakkan kepalanya – menikmati permainan sang kekasih.

Jaejoong menggerakan kepalanya naik-turun dengan cepat membuat kejantanan besar itu timbul dan tenggelam didalam mulutnya. Dia meremas telur kembar Yunho, kemudian menjilat kejantanan itu dari atas kebawah berulang kali, persis saat _namja_ cantik itu menikmati _ice cream vanilla _kesukaannya.

_Ahh,_ sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagi Yunho melihat istrinya yang cantik sedang menghisap dan melumat kejantanannya.

Yunho mendesah kecewa saat Jaejoong menarik keluar kejantanannya hingga terdengar bunyi _'plop'. _Kilatan eksotis terlihat jelas pada milik Yunho dikarenakan lelehan saliva Jaejoong yang tertinggal disana. Kuluman si cantik yang berlangsung cukup lama membuat dirinya cukup lelah, tapi Yunho sama sekali belum mencapai _klimaks_nya. Pria tangguh itu memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencapai kepuasannya.

_Eits...! _Tapi Yunho tidak boleh mencapai _klimaks_nya! karena ini adalah hukuman untuk Yunho! Jaejoong berencana menggoda sang suami dengan membuatnya tidak bisa mencapai kepuasannya. _Oh..._ jahil sekali kau _naughty-kitten._

_Well, Let's see..._

Jaejoong membuka celana dalamnya sendiri dan mendesah berat ketika tangannya menggenggam erat kejantanan jumbo Yunho lalu mempertemukannya dengan permukaan _hole_nya yang sudah berkedut, sementara satu tangannya yang lain sudah mengocok miliknya sendiri.

"_Yunnhh... niehhh... sshhh... ohhh..."_ rintihan nikmat Jaejoong terdengar saat ia mencapai _klimaks_nya hanya dengan menggesek-gesekan kejantanan Yunho pada permukan _hole_nya. Tubuh indah _namja_ cantik itu menggelinjat erotis dan _cherry-lips_nya terbuka – tak bisa menahan rasa nikmat saat mencapai _klimaks_nya.

Si cantik menghentikan pergerakannya dan membalas tatapan Yunho yang sedang memandangnya. Jaejoong menggeser duduknya – keatas perut Yunho yang masih terbalut kaos dan melemparkan senyum nista pada suaminya.

"Permainan sudah selesai, Yunnie. _Hung..._ Joongie mau mandi dulu _ne_."

_WHAT?!_

Mata elang itu mendelik tajam tak percaya. Ketika Jaejoong hendak turun dari tubuh kekar Yunho, pria rupawan itu segera mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepaskan syal yang mengikat kedua tangannya ...

_SRAK!_

_GOTCHA!_

Dia berhasil. Yunho menyeringai, lantas mengunci pergerakan Jaejoong dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan kecil _namja _cantik itu. Jaejoong terkejut bukan main dan bibirnya membentuk 'O' saat melihat ikatan ditangan Yunho sudah terlepas, bahkan syal itu robek.

_Mwoya?!_ Bagaimana bisa?!

Jaejoong yakin sudah mengikatnya dengan kuat. _But, well..._ dia lupa jika tenaga Yunho jauh lebih kuat. _Namja manly_ itu menarik perekat yang membekap mulutnya. Yunho meringis kala bulu-bulu diwajahnya ikut tercabut, kemudian melepas kaosnya sendiri dan... Jaejoong merasa sangat takut sekarang.

"Y-yunnie, aku bisa jelaskan, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini baik-ba... _kyaaa~_"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong sehingga tubuh kurus itu limbung dan menindih tubuh besar Yunho.

"Tak perlu ada yang dibicarakan, sayang!" tukas Yunho mengerikan.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya dan menggerakan manik matanya dengan gelisah.

"Y-yunnie, sebaiknya Joongie membuat susu hangat untuk Yunnie dulu _ne_, agar Yunnie cepat sembuh, susu itu baik dan menyehatkan, Yunnie." _namja_ cantik itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dengan menampilkan senyum _innocent_nya.

Yunho semakin menunjukan seringainya, "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, istriku yang nakal!"

"_Ungghhh... Yunhhh... nnieehhh."_ Jaejoong kembali mendesahkan nama sang suami saat Yunho sudah menyerang bibirnya. Pria itu melumat _cherry-lips_ Jaejoong dengan sangat brutal dan kali ini tanpa ampun _hohoho..._

"_Mmmpphhh... Unngguhhh... "_ Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerang saat mulutnya di_eksplor_ liar oleh sang _namjachingu. _

Cukup lama sampai _namja_ cantik itu merasakan pasokan udaranya menipis. Jaejoong meronta-ronta berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dan melepaskan tautan bibir hati Yunho yang melekat pada _cherry-lips_nya.

"Yunnie-ahh! Kau mau membunuh ku?!" Bentak Jaejoong seraya mengatur deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Yunho menatap puas bibir merah sang kekasih yang terlihat basah dan membengkak. _Ahh... seksi._ Kemudian tangan besarnya beralih meremas bokong kenyal Jaejoong seraya berucap, "Aku hanya ingin mengikuti permainnan mu, sayang."

"_Mwo?! Ya! Yunnhh... unghhh..." _desah Jaejoong tertahan akan sensasi aneh akibat lidah hangat Yunho yang sudah menjilat telinga sensitifnya.

Yunho menyeringai, "Mari kita lanjutkan, sayang."

"_Ahhh... Yunhh... niehh... Ohh..."_ erangan halus bibir ranum itu sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi ketika lidah Yunho sudah menggoda area lehernya.

Seolah terhipnotis akan sensasi nikmat yang Yunho berikan, tak ada lagi perlawanan yang dilakukan oleh _namja_ barbie itu. Bahkan, jemari cantiknya kembali meremas surai _brunette _Yunho guna menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya.

"_Ahhh... Yunhhh..."_ Dada Jaejoong lantas membusung kala mulut Yunho sudah meraup _nipple_nya dan menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat. Tubuh Jaejoong semakin melengkung ketika dirasakannya satu jari Yunho sudah masuk kedalam _hole_ mungilnya.

"_Unggghhh... terusshhh... Yunniehh..." _lenguh Jaejoong meminta lebih saat Yunho mulai menggerakan jari panjangnya.

"As you wish, my naughty-bunny." Yunho menambah dua jarinya sekaligus sontak membuat Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan. _Namja_ cantik itu memejamkan kedua mata indahnya saat tarik-ulur yang awalnya terasa nyeri kini berganti menjadi sensasi yang terasa sangat nikmat.

"_Arghhh... Yunnieeehhh... ssshhh... ohh..."_

Bibir hati Yunho membentuk seringai licik saat mendengar lenguhan panjang sang kekasih. Jaejoong sudah mencapai _klimaks_ keduanya dan kini _barbie_ cantik itu tengah mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Yunnie _hhh..._ Joongie lelah _hhh..."_

"_Jinjjayeo?_" tanya Yunho menunjukan raut ibanya.

"_Umm..."_ Jaejoong mengangguk imut.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangkat bokong kenyal Jaejoong, "Tapi aku... bahkan belum keluar sama sekali, sayang." katanya langsung memasukan kejantanan besarnya dengan satu kali hentakan.

_JLEB!_

"_Arghhh... Yunniehhh... Appo..."_

"_Ohh... Boo... sshhh..."_

Keduanya lantas mengerang saat Yunho mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya didalam _pinky hole_ Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu terus mendesah sembari ikut menggerakan tubuhnya – melawan arah hentakan Yunho.

"_Sooo... tight... shhh..."_ Yunho terus mengerang ketika kejantanannya serasa dipijat oleh _pinky hole_ jaejoong.

"_Ahh... Yunnieehhh... fuck mehhh... more..."_

Jaejoong terus merancau saat genjotan Yunho kian cepat hingga dirinya tak mampu mengimbanginya. _Mannequin_ hidup itu hanya pasrah, dia memeluk leher Yunho dan membiarkan _namja _tangguh itu yang mengerjai _hole_nya habis-habisan. Kenikmatan si cantik bertambah saat tangan besar Yunho sudah mengocok brutal kejantanan _mungil_nya bersamaan dengan hentakan kejantanan pria itu didalam holenya.

"_Yunhh... niehh... akuhhh sudahhh... tak tahan... ahh..."_

"_Bersamahhh... Boo... aahhh..."_

_CROT!_

Tubuh dua sejoli itu lantas menegang. Cairan putih Yunho yang menyembur didalam _hole _Jaejoong dan nampak mengalir melewati paha _barbie_ cantik itu, sementara cairan Jaejoong sudah membasahi perut _sixpack _Yunho.

"Boojaejoongie," _Heart-lips_ Yunho menggumamkan panggilan sayang pemilik tubuh mungil diatasnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yunho dan memandang _namja _tangguh dibawahnya sambil tersenyum, "Joongie lelah Yunnie _unghh..._ hole Joongie juga perih. Yunnie keterlaluan!" rengeknya manja sembari mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

Yunho tersenyum dan membelai punggung halus sang istri, "_Mianhae,_ sayang. Salah mu sendiri berani bermain-main dengan ku."

Jaejoong mendecih, lantas memukul dada bidang Yunho yang dipenuhi peluh, "Kau menyebalkan Yunnie bear!"

"Kau yang telah memulainya lebih dulu, cantik!" Yunho terkekeh dan menjitak pelan dahi _namja _cantik yang sangat dicintainya itu. Jaejoong ikut tertawa dan kembali merundukan tubuhnya sehingga wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat.

Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir hati itu, "Cepatlah sembuh Yunnie. Joongie janji akan memberi apapun yang Yunnie inginkan sebagai hadiah." Ujarnya tak sadar akan bahaya yang mengintainya.

"Apapun?" tanya Yunho meyakinkan.

"_Umm..." _gumam Jaejoong seraya mengangguk imut.

"_Geureh_, aku pasti akan segera sembuh, karena aku ingin cepat-cepat menagih hadiahku." seru Yunho meremas dua bongkah pantat sintal Jaejoong.

"_Unghhh..._ Yunnie."

"Boo, mau ku beritahu sesuatu, tidak?"

"_Mwo?"_

"Biarpun kaki ku sedang sakit dan kini kau sedang berada di atasku, hal tersebut tak mengubah apapun."

Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit, "_Humm..._ maksud, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata bulatnya membuat Yunho terkikik.

"I am still manlier than you, beauty!"

**THE END**

**Annyeong ^^ aku cuma mau bilang arghhh... bikin NC itu susah banget! Jinjja... aku emang ngga bakat bikin NC, jadi maaf ya kalau NCnya kurang hot T_T hiks... **

**But, **_**otteee?**_** semoga secara keseluruhan tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya ^^**

**Mian for so many typos ...**

**So mind to Review?**

**Thankyou so much.**

**Love yaaa~~~! **

**See yaaaa~~~!**

**Jejevan**


End file.
